Human
The Human Race is a race player can select at the beginning of the game and can change their height and width. Their transformations mostly focus on boosting their damage and speed stats. This race can get boosts from Korin and Guru, but can't fuse with Kami or Nail. Humans have a low Ki max increase in their god forms and have a natural buff to defence primarily, and a small buff to damage. Humans share an NPC boost with Frieza's/Acrosians race, Majins, and Androids (able to get boosted in levels by Korin and Guru). By talking to Korin on Earth, they can receive a good sum of exp, and they can gain about 8 level from Guru on Namek. (Note, that after prestiging, this boost is unavailable). Humans have totally offensively-based transformations in the form of Kaioken up until they obtain mystic. Total Stats at Max Level (500) Base: 2250 God Human: 4000 Transformations Kaioken and its Variations Kaioken |-|Kaioken= Unlocked at Level 25 for $3,000. Notes *Earliest form in the game *Minimal Ki Drain (similar to SSJ) *Kaioken gives you a faint and weak red aura. |-|Kaioken x4= Unlocked at Level 60 for $4,000. Notes * Minimal Ki Drain * Kaioken x4 gives you a red aura that is visibly brighter than normal kaioken. |-|Kaioken x20= Unlocked at Level 100 for $8,000 Notes * Minimal Ki Drain * Sometimes used over mystic because of the lower ki drain, higher melee damage, ki damage and speed. * Gives as much offensive power as SSJ3, with none of its defense. * Kaioken x20 gives you a bright and big red aura. Mystic and its Variations |-|Mystic= Unlocked at Level 165 for $8,000. Notes * After the update, you go back to base form when your ki depletes. * SSJ3 Ki drain (very high ki drain). * Due to humans having higher base form stats than Saiyans, this form is actually equal/stronger than SSJ3. * Mystic gives you a white aura with electricity constantly moving around you. |-|Mystic KKx10= Unlocked at Level 300 for $50,000. Notes * SSJ3 Ki drain (very high ki drain). * 30% heal. * Mystic KKx10 gives you a combination aura of Kaioken and Mystic. |-|God Human= Unlocked at Level 350 for $100,000. Notes * Strong transformation surpassing awakened Namekian stat-wise. * SSJ3 Ki drain. * Getting to critical health will kick you out of the form regardless of remaining ki. * God human has a rainbow colored aura, hair and particles around you (much like punisher drive). **On some hairstiles, the hair is red instead of rainbow colored. Prestige Forms Kaioken x100 Unlocked at Level 325 for $50,000 * Faster Health Drain than SsjBKKx10 * Replaces Mystic kkx10 * Pinkish like SSJR but more of a fierce color of red * Extremly large aura around the form, can be very obstructive * Heals 80% of your HP and 40-60% of Ki * Moderate Ki drain Trivia * Humans get +1 stat point to all stats every 2 levels (even numbers). * An unprestiged level 500 humans base statistics would be a combined maximum of 2,252 points. Added on-top of god human +350 in all areas makes it 4002. However, adding Kaiokenx100's 500 in all stats besides ki max and health max, it would make it so that the stat total is 4,752 * The strain the body is put through during kaio-ken is dependent on the user's base strengh, canonnically, if the user were strong enough, Kaio-Ken x100 wouldn't put any strain on the body. * Even though Kaio-Ken is a technique that only adds offensive power to the user (in some cases it even lowers defense) Kaio-Ken x100 Adds both, at the cost of a very high health drain. * Humans have a hidden buff that applies on health stated by SnakeWorl. Gallery Kaioken X2.png|Kaioken Kaioken X4.png|Kaioken X4 Kaioken X20.png|Kaioken X20 Mystic.png|Mystic (Visible Lightning) Mystic Kaioken X10.png|Mystic Kaioken X10 God human.png|God human File:KKx100.png|Kaioken x100 Category:Races